A False World
by MinionOfMoffat96
Summary: Cathy is a typical Tokyo Mew Mew fan who is willing to admit hat the show is just a false world. Or is it when One night kisshu comes to her rescue... I'm new at this but here's my first story, hope you enjoy, please comment.
1. A False World

Cathy grabbed her water and walked onto her balcony. She had just finished watching the last English Tokyo Mew Mew episode on YouTube. She was upset because she knew if she wanted to watch any of the other episodes, it would require subtitles. She sat down on the balcony seat and sipped her water. The sun had set, it was dark and the night air was cool. Her dark, short hair was put up, exposing her round soft cheeks. She was very beautiful, even though she had never thought so.

Feeling spontaneous and curious, Cathy stood up and leaned against the railing of the balcony. The width of the railing was about four and a half inches. The balcony had an awning, so two support beams stood on opposite sides of the balcony. Cathy grabbed the support beam and pulled herself onto the balcony. A cool breeze swept in and for some reason Cathy decided to walk from one support beam to the other. She couldn't seem to get him off her mind. She knew he was just a T.V. character, but he seemed so dreamy. Kisshu, a character from Tokyo Mew Mew had become her focus point in her fascination with the anime show.

Cathy walked slowly, knowing if the wind picked up then she would fall. Even though the drop wasn't that high it would still hurt.

"Nice night, isn't it?" A voice whispered from behind her. Startled, Cathy lost balanced and fell. In the process she kicked her cup off the balcony. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. She instead felt arms holding her in a cradle hold, one arm under her back, the other beneath he knees, holing her legs. She opened her eyes to find a Golden set of cat like eyes staring down at her. Emerald green hair was blown in front of them by the wind.

"Kisshu? You aren't real. You can't be real." Cathy muttered. She knew it was rude, considering that he had saved her life, but it was plainly impossible. He was a cartoon, she thought. She looked at him, at his smile, she could feel him holding her, but she still didn't want to believe he was real.

"For someone who isn't real, I pretty much saved your life. You can call me Kish. I didn't mean to make you fall, I just thought I should speak me mind," He explained. He seemed a little nicer in person, but she still wasn't that he was real. Maybe she had hit her head, after the fall and she was having a coma induced dream.

"Well, you aren't real. You are just a cartoon character." Cathy said.

"If i'm just a cartoon character, then how can i do this?" Kisshu replied. Then before she could answer, Kisshu set her back on the railing, but he was still holding her waste. Then he bent down, his face becoming closer and closer to hers. His lips barley graced hers before she had time to think. He pulled back and looked at her with that cheesy grin that meant he was teasing her.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't kiss on the first date." He teased. She knew he was lying, but she didn't care. It was then that she gave in to the fantasy. She let the False world consume her.

"You are real." She whispered. But before anything else happened, Cathy suddenly felt light headed. Then everything went dark and she fell into her dreams.


	2. To Be Awake

Cathy's eyes fluttered open. _What a dream._ She thought. She lied in bed starng a the ceiling. Her bed was a queen size. It had a purple sheet, with a purple blanket that had blue spots. Her throat was dry like it always was when she woke up. She sat up and reached over to grab her cup for a drink. The ice would've been malted but it was better than nothing.

To her surprise, the cup wasn't there. She looked over and it wasn't even on the flour. She remebered her dream and jumped out of bed. Running out onto her balcony, she looked over the edge. Sure enough there it was on the ground, open with a little drt on it. The dream seemed more like a memory the more she realized it was.

She remebered her recklessness. She remebered the fall. She remembered the tease. But most of all she remebered him. He caught her, saved her, and he almost kissed her.

"Kisshu?" She whispered questonably. Was It real? Could it realy have been real? Could HE realy have been real? A voice Interupted her thoughts.

"Cathy, breakfast." Her mother's voice echoed into her room. Cathy ran down the stairs and for the moment her thoughts had been lost.

He had been watching her sleep for hours. He was so used to just watching her. She was so beautiful to watch. As a earhtlian, she intrigued him. She muttered in her sleep, only occasionaly were the words audiable. His name had left her lips once in the night as she slept. His name sounded so sweet on her lips. He hadn't slept, so a yawn escaped his lips. He had been so worried he'd hurt her. Being human, she was extremily delicate.

She Began to stir and then she was awake. Her eyes just stared at the cieling. She sat up and out of habit he teleported to her bathroom. He heard movement and looked out the crack of the open door. She had ran onto her balcony and looked over the edge. He felt the urge to save her again. When she fell last night, apart of himself fell with her. Then before he could think, he had caught her.

"Kisshu?" He heard her whisper. He loved to hear her say His name. Kisshu watched her mother called her and she ran out of the room. He teleported out of the bathroom and onto her bed. The room was large and next to her bed was a small table that had a stary lamp shade lamp on it. Ther was also a picture of her and her best friend on it.

Suddenly he thought of what he would say to her when she came back. He said out loud to test the words.

"Hello kitty cat." He knew this would touch her heart and irritate her as well, and with that he fell asleep on her bed.


	3. An Unknown Wish

**So here is chapter 3, An Unknown wish. I hope you like it. I tried to make it longer so that is why it took a while to write. Tell me what you think. **

It was her turn to wacth him sleep.Even though she didn't know that he had watched her sleep. Cathy didn't know why she hadn't screamed when she found him on her bed. She had walked into her room to change into some actual clothes after breakfast. But when she saw him on her bed, she changed in her bathoom. she was a way more modest then the rest of the world thought she should be. She didn't care what they thought.

But she hadn't screamed, maybe she had been in shock. The suddeness of his existence was pretty surprising. So she watch as his chest rose and fell as he breathed. Her heart did a little flip. _I wonder what he is dreaming of. What kind of dreams do you think an alien has? Does he even have dreams? Of course he does. How did he get here? I wonder if he knows?,_ She thought. Thoughts like these raced trough her mind.

_Wow, he was handsom. _She thought_._ He began to stir as he awoke. Cathy panicked a little and realized something. He was here in her bedroom, he had saved her last night and he was sleeping in her bed. He wouldn't have stayed if he wasn't even the lttle bit interested. So she calmed done a little. His golden yellow, cat like eyes opened and looked at the ceiling. He sat up and looked at her with surprise, like he didn't expect her to be there. But then he smiled his devilish smile. That smirk that he has always teased Ichigo with.

"Good morning kitty cat." He said kindly but also with a teasing tone. Her eyes widened._Does he think I'm Ichigo?_ Her own though haunted her. His eyes softened, he knew something was wrong.

"It's actuall afternoon. Youv'e been asleep for two hours." She said, hoping that he knew she wasn't the red headed perky girl from the T.V. show.

"So, this is what your room looks like. For a human, your walls are oddly blank. Well I best be on my way." He said. He flew out of the bed and towards the balcony. Cathy wanted him to stay but didn't know how to make him stop.

"Kisshu," wasall she said. He stopped and lowered himself to were he was standing on her carpet. She walked up to him. His back was facing her and

she just wanted to touch him. She wanted to know he was real. She reached her right hand out to touch his back. Inch by inch she got closer to him, at one point she began to feel the heat of his body. An inch away from him and she stopped. _What if he wasn't real? What if this realy was a coma induced dream from the fall? What if..._ But something interupted he thoughts. Kisshu turned around before she could blink and grabbed her hand. It wasn't a hard grip though. His hand as gentle as if he didn't want to hurt her but it was also ight as if he didn't want to lose her. He was so much taller then her that she could look foward and she wasn't looking at him. His spare hand moved to hold her chin, gently pulling her face up to look at him.

Cathy looked into his eyes and her insides melted. Suddenly he leaned down and his eyes closed. His lips met her's with a passion so hot it melted her insides. But then it turned soft. She started kissing him back and he returned with the intesity of a flaming inferno. The hand the gripped hers was no longer gripping hers. But now his fingers were intertwined with hers. His other hand was holding her cheek instead of gripping her chin. His kiss became soft again, and as her need for air increased, the less she thought she needed it.

Finally, she put her hands againts his chest and pushed him off. There was about a foot between them now as she gasped for ooked hurt, like a lost puppy.

"I am...human...I do...need air...to live." She said between gasps. He smiled at her.

"Sorry, I forgot." His voice was filled air as he floated away from her.

Her kiss was amazing. Kisshu felt lighter ten air. But he was actually floating through the air. He looked at her and started to name what he liked about her. She was human, she felt emotion and acted on it so simply. She was so delicate, that's why he had floated away, so he wouldn't hurt her. Plus, she was kind and most of all, she didn't know her worth, she didn't know she was beautiful.

"Kisshu," she said. Her eyes were curious, "How did you get here?" The question lingered as she sat on her bed. He criss-crossed his legs in the middle of the air and thought for a moment. _I wonder why she asks such a silly question._ He thought.

"My parents. Isn't that how you got here." He said comicaly. She gave him the most annoyed looked he had ever seen. He smiled and tried to give her the most evil know it all smirk right back.

"I mean, here in this world. You're a anime character. So how did you get into the real world?" She asked, being more specific.

"Well one night I was working with Pai and Taru-Taru in a lab on our home planet. It had been almost a whole earth year since we left earth. The time on our planet is different, so i haven't aged much. I was over Ichigo, but I couldn't find a women who I could love. There in the lab I had gotten distracted by all of this and made a mistake. I wish I could find love, that was my thought in the curent moment. So I had'nt noticed the mistake that would later bring me to you." He explained to her.

"I'm sorry to interupt you, but I need to use the restroom." She said as she hopped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. He looked around her bed room. It was quite large but also very dull. A faded shade or purple covered the walls. There was one mirror and it was very small. He looked at his reflection, he looked tired, even though it was only two o'clock p.m. there.

"I'm back, now finish your story." Cathy exclaimed as she jumped back on the bed. Kisshu drifted towards her and smiled.

"I don't know, I kind of want another kiss." He teased. She turned her head away from him.

"Nope. Not until you finish the story." She bargained.

"Fiesty, you're not as shy as I thought. I'll finish the story then. Well like I said, I had made a mistake but I hadnt known it at the time. So for the next few day I kept having strange dreams. In these dreams all I saw was a earth girl with short black hair. Most of them were of her sitting on a balcony. She was watching me on what you earthlians call laptops. In other dreams she was sleeping. And there was one in which she was smiling. So I was in the lab again and I was telling Pai of my dreams. He thought they were quite unusal. The fact that they were reacurring, with the same theme, that intrigued him. But we didn't talk about it after that, he thought it was probably just stress. The next day we were working on a mixture that contained mew aqua. It was supposed to help increase crop growth. Well because of my mistake earlier that week, something went wrong. I don't remeber everything after that, just a flash. There was an explosion, I think. But whatever it was knocked me unconscious. Next thing I know, I was waking up your balcony. You were at your last day of school before the summer. So I thought, she watches me, it's my turn to watch her." He finished explaining. She looked confused, but her face filled with understanding.

"So what you're saying is that you have no idea how you got here?" She reasoned. She laughed at herself with a witty smile. He flew a little closer to her and pecked her lips.

"I do know that I came to with one thing." He said. He knew he was smiling.

"And what is that?" She asked. She started smiling,

"I came with an unknown wish." He said. And he knew that was truth.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you like it. I encourage corrective critism. If there is one thing you do not like, let me know please.**


	4. My Yellow Bird

**So finally here is chapter four. I had a real problem writing this because I couldn't think of how to start it off. I want some reviews. Corrective criticism is great for any writer. If there is anything you disagree with then tell me.**

The room was quiet. Cathy had left to go to a friend's house. She almost didn't go but Kisshu insisted. He didn't want his presence to mess with her everyday life. So he sat in the room alone, keeping his promise to be quiet. But oh how he wanted to explore, how wanted to see where she lived her everyday life. But he had promised that he would stay in the room and stay quiet.

He looked around the room bored out of his mind. He spotted her open laptop and floated towards it. He touched the mouse that had been plugged into it. The screen burst to life with color. A window popped up and he clicked. A video played with colors of blue, green, purple, orange, and pink. This was one of the episode in which Cathy had watched him.

But it was her voice that caught his attention. _Ichigo, _He thought. His heart seemed to stop. He clenched his chest, checking for a pulse. _Why does this happen to me. I thought Cathy had changed that._ His thoughts ran rampant. Cathy was kind and strong. Most of all she was beautiful. He wasn't sure if he loved her but he knew she was important to him because he never wanted to let her go. She had been the first girl he thought of being with since Ichigo.

"No!" He almost shouted. He wouldn't let the painful memories flood his mind. Then he realized he had broken his promise. This made him want to scream even more. He threw himself onto her bed and whispered to himself a song that Cathy always sang when she had thought she was alone

"The yellow bird sitting there

On the window sill

She sings a song of sadness

In the winter chill

Left behind

In the cold

She had a broken wing

So the only thing she does

All she does is sing

The yellow bird sitting there

On the window sill

She sings of being alone

That's how she feels

She has no friends

By herself

She has broken heart

So the only thing she ever does

She sings straight from the heart"

He sings this. He hums it. It keeps his mind off of Ichigo. He thinks of how it must represent Cathy somehow. She sings so beautifully and softly, she is obviously the yellow bird. But what has broken her heart. He wants to know why his yellow bird is sad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cathy walked through the door to find Kish lying on her bed singing her song. He flies off the bed and grins the biggest smile in the world.

"Yay! My little yellow bird is back." Excitement dripped in his tone.

"Yellow bird," with curiosity on her tongue and knowledge of the answer she asked, "What do you mean?"

She knew he has heard her song, the song of the yellow bird who had been left behind because she couldn't fly south with her friends.

"Because of your song, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." He said with a hint of intuition in his voice. He wrapped his pale alien arms around her. Cathy loved it when he held her. She still couldn't believe that he was real. The next couple of days they would have to get to know each other if anything would ever bloom in their odd little romance.

She pulled him over to her bed where she sat down. Cathy offered him a seat next to her but instead he kept standing, hovering relay, in front of her.

"Well, when I was little I found a little yellow bird. She had a broken wing. It was fall, almost winter, and she couldn't fly. While all the other birds flew south, I nursed back to health. She couldn't fly well enough until all the birds had come back. That winter my room was filled the saddest songs I've ever heard a bird sing.

"When she was getting better she wouldn't sing unless I put her on the window sill. Then one day she was healthy enough to fly and I let her go. I think I hear her time to time but the song reminds me of...of her" Sadness leaked into her last two words. Cathy's voice broke and she looked down into her lap at her hands.

It was then she felt him sit next to her, sitting there holding her. He started to sing her song to her. It sounded sweet as it departure from his lips, the notes riding on his voice. Cathy wanted to stay there all night. Cathy felt herself start to drift off and she knew Kisshu felt her growing sluggish in his grip.

He started to lay her on the bed. His arms were no longer around him and she wanted to tell him not to let go. But her lips were so tired that she couldn't utter a sound other than his name. She could feel the covers on her as he tucked her in. What he did next took her by surprise. He lies on top of the covers next to her. The thick blanket separated them. This made her know she could trust him.

Cathy finally let sleep take her prisoner as his arms wrapped gently around her. Her last thought was, _I love you Kisshu._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looked so beautiful when she slept. Kisshu held her close to him, never wanting to let go. But he managed it (barley) as he tucked her in. Then he lied down on the blanket next to her while she was under it. For some reason, he wanted her to trust him.

"I love you Kisshu." The word left her mouth barely audible. But to him they couldn't have been louder. Was she dreaming? Was she sleep talking? His mind raced as silence crept over the room. By the way she was breathing; he knew she was sleeping now.

"I love you Cathy," He whispered in her ear. Her body moved a little in response but didn't phase her much. He looked at her and smiled and knew it was true. So he said it for good measure.

"I love you too Cathy."


	5. Things Unexpected

**Thank you all for your great reviews. It really means a lot to me. Sorry this chapter took so long I wasn't able to get around to it. Let's hope that because it's summer time I'll have more time on my hands.**

"Want to dance?" Kisshu whispered in Cathy's ear. A smile bloomed across her face. Kisshu put his feet on the warm violet carpet. He seemed to tower over her at an alarming rate. He watched as Cathy ran over turned on the radio. She ran back to him just as fast. A little too fast actually, because she ran right into him before she could stop, accidentally knocking him over with her as she fell.

This is why he loved her. Kisshu loved how clumsy and silly she was. But she was passionate about the things she loved as well.

He had woken up two hours before she did this morning. She looked so gorgeous when she slept. The way she had a little bit of bed head was cute to him. So without waking her up he had teleported down stairs and made the best human breakfast he could, so he really only made cereal to tell the truth.

He could feel himself weakening, he even tried eating. He ate three bowls of what Cathy calls captain crunch. But it did nothing to help his health, he was still tiring fast.

A fast song came song came on and Cathy squeaked saying it was one of her favorites. She started jumping around and singing in a happy sweet tone. She grabbed his hand and started making him dance with her. He started spinning her and she fell into his arms. Before they knew the song was over. Cathy sat in his arms as a slower song came on.

So he held her tightly as the danced to the slow song. Her arms were around his neck. He had to do everything in his will to keep himself from floating into the air. He had to remind himself that she couldn't fly. The feeling he got while holding her was indescribable.

His alien heart sped up fast and then skipped a beat. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder and that was it. That was what made him wish he could stay in that moment for the rest of his life. But his alien body decided otherwise. He suddenly felt nauseas. He hit the carpet floor before he could even think what was happening.

"Oh my gosh, Kisshu what's wrong. Kish, Kish don't fall asleep." Cathy said in a panicky voice. His vision started fading and no matter how much he wanted to stay awake he kept drifting. All he heard before he lost sight was her soft scared voice.

"Kish, don't worry. I find out what's wrong with you. Oh promise me you'll wake up. Because I love you and I need you to wake up. If you fall asleep promise me you'll wake up and I can make you breakfast." She rattled on. He didn't say anything but he did. He promised her, silently, that he would wake up and eat a human breakfast with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She somehow managed to get him on her bed. He laid there sleeping. Cathy didn't know what to do. He was alien so she didn't what good it would do if she took him to the hospital. The room was quiet and the sound of his shallow breathing filled her ears.

"Well at least he's alive. Hopefully he'll get better but I don't know what to do. Man I wish Pai wash here, He'd at least know what was wrong with him. With my luck he'd probably get sick too and I'd be in a rut." She mumbled out loud.

Cathy walked over to Kish's sleeping body and felt his neck for a pulse. He was still alive. She couldn't judge by the pace of his pulse his condition because of his alien heart.

Cathy was sitting at her desk. She hadn't slept because she was watching Kish for any strange movement. But she was dozing off. She was asleep when she heard a thump around midnight. If it hadn't been so late she would've thought it was her parents.

The sound shook her awake, making her jump. The sound came from her balcony. She grabbed her letter opener. To think that her dad said she'd never use it.

Walking toward what was now a sound of pain Cathy grasped her letter opening as she stepped on the balcony. The stars shined brightly as she crept on to the cold hardwood balcony. A large figure of a man lay on the ground.

"Hello. May I ask where I am?" a voice asked. The voice seemed to be coming from the figure on the ground. The figure started to stand up and morph more in to that of a man. Cathy flipped on the porch light that was on her balcony.

As soon as the light came on Cathy dropped her letter opener. She recognized the face looking at her. She immediately knew who it was and couldn't believe he was there.

"Pai?" Cathy whispered in astonishment.


	6. Take a breath

"Pai?" Cathy's voice questioned silently as she looked out her balcony. She saw the tall purple haired alien. He started to rise toward her. Pai was eye level with her.

"Excuse me Miss but do you know where I am?" He asked again ever so politely.

"Hi Pai, nice to meet you. I'm Cathy. I need your help. You see something's wrong with your brother and I'm not sure what!" Cathy explained in a hurried tone. She had rushed through the words so fast that she wasn't sure if she had said them right. The scrunched look of Pai's face seemed to prove her point but then his eyes widened and he was no longer looking at her. Instead he was looking past her and at the unconscious Kisshu on her bed.

Pai pushed passed her and flew towards Kisshu. He landed on the shag carpet staring intensely at his brother.  
>"How long has he been like this?" Pai asked. Cathy had heard the voice behind her but was still in shock. Not only was Kisshu real but as was his brother. She turned toward the older alien and stared at the odd pair in her room.<br>"Almost forty-five earth minutes I think. Why what's wrong? Is he going to be okay."  
>"So we are on earth?"<br>"No not exactly. Well yes but my earth not your earth. Well I guess it never was your earth but point is..."  
>"Your rambling, calm down. What's your name again?"<br>"Cathy."  
>"Cathy look at me." Pai said in a completely calm tone. A tone that seemed impossible for Cathy to achieve because she was so worried. But she did as she asked and looked the impossibility of a person in front of her. Her looked deep into her eyes.<br>"Now listen, you need to calm down. I don't know what kind of relationship you have with my brother, but you need to calm down and tell me what happened. Everything up to this point. Don't rush your self but don't take your time." Pai assigned.  
>Then Cathy explained everything to him. Well everything she knew, that is.<p>

"Then he suddenly collapsed and passed out. I put him on my bed and then you showed up." She finished slowly. Pai looked at her with this thoughtful look that said so much more then she could read.  
>"Well is he gonna be okay?" She whispered.<br>Pai looked down at his brother. "I don't know exactly. What's happening to him could be simply be a result of the shock of moving worlds. But there's the higher possibility that it's an after effect of experiment that brought us here. If so, then it should effect me as well." Pai stood up and walked to the other side of the room toward Cathy's laptop with his hands behind his back. He bent his tall broad structure over the strange flat contraption. Reaching his hand out Pai tapped a single able in finger on the mouse pad. The screen lit up and the cartoon that had started this flashed upon the screen. There on the screen colors and light formatted together to form the face of an all to familiar Ichigo.  
>"That's weird," Cathy exclaimed. She folded her arms and walked over to Pai, coming to a halt next to him. "This isn't where I had last left off. In fact I haven't watched any episodes since Kisshu showed up last week. But who would have touched my computer other than me."<br>"Do you think Kisshu could've seen it?" Pai asked. Then they both turned to the slumbering Kisshu.


End file.
